1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for producing an item list of components for the assembly into a module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A module of the above type is, for example, a radiation detector of a computed tomography apparatus that has a number of identical detector modules as components. Each detector module in turn comprises a plurality of detector elements. The image-relevant physical properties of such detector elements, however, vary from detector module to detector module dependent on manufacture. In order to obtain a good image quality for CT images produced with the radiation detector, only detector modules whose image-relevant physical properties are matched optimally well to one another can be employed for the assembly of the radiation detector. For example, the image-relevant physical properties of the detector modules can be measured by the manufacturer before the detector modules are warehoused, the detector modules can be provided with a reference number and this information can be stored in a data bank.
When the manufacturer of the detector modules intends to assemble a radiation detector from the detector modules, for example, the manufacturer can determine suitable detector modules and their installation position with a method disclosed in German PS 198 11 044 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,859. This method is based on the image-relevant physical properties of the detector modules that have been measured and stored being used in an automated manner with a computer program stored in a computer to select modules for assembling the detector.
When the manufacturer of the detector modules supplies detector modules to further manufacturers of radiation detectors who assemble radiation detectors from the delivered detector modules and would like to employ the physical properties of the detector modules measured by the manufacturer of the detector modules and the aforementioned computer program for determining suitable detector modules and their installation positions, the manufacturer of the detector modules must supply the further manufacturer of radiation detectors with the measured, image-relevant physical properties of the detector modules and with the computer program. The further manufacturers of radiation detectors then can install this computer program on their own computers and employ it. A disadvantage of this procedure, however, is that the computer program would have to be adapted to the conditions at the further manufacturers. Such an adaptation of the computer program is relatively complicated.